


Crappy Motel

by Velvet_Cosplays



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Only One Bed, Pre-Established Relationship, They're already friends, it's that well-written sfw only one bed sonadow you were looking for, or you didn't know you needed, so somewhat of a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velvet_Cosplays/pseuds/Velvet_Cosplays
Summary: Sonic gets forced to take a bath and Shadow's trust issues get shot point blank.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71





	Crappy Motel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [birdsareblooming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsareblooming/gifts).



Spending time in a crappy little motel isn't how Shadow expected this mission to go, but until he got further orders, there was nothing else to do.  
  
Well, may as well begin cleaning up the place and making it livable for the few days he would be spending in the wonderful land of cheap soaps, creaking floors, and signs with a bunch of reminders to lock the doors at night.   
  
As the agent began to dust off the counters and wipe down the dirt from the walls with a few disinfectant cloths, he soon went to clean the bathroom, being sure to wipe down the bathtub. Even if he couldn't get sick, it still wasn't comfortable to have filth between his paws, and was a pain to see if he was dirty from his black fur.  
  
A knock rang out from the door just as he was finished, making him sigh and throw the disinfectant wipe in his hand away. "Who is it." He grumbled out.   
  
"Hey Shadow!" Oh. There was that excited voice he unfortunately knew.  
  
"What do you want." He sighed, a small smile creeping onto his face. Maybe the faker would make this miserable situation a bit better.  
  
He opened the excessive amount of locks, and lo and behold, a blue hedgehog stained grey-brown with mud stood before him. There was a stick in his quills, which Shadow reached for without hesitation and began to pull.  
  
Sonic stayed still as Shadow's face became more horrified, watching as he realized the "small twig" was the length of the hedgehog's quills. "How did you even manage this?" He showed the long branch to Sonic, who shrugged.  
  
"Well, that's probably how it stayed on while I was running here." He chuckled with a shrug, stepping inside without asking permission. "Ya mind if I crash here for the night? I got chased out of a tree by an owl, so I don't really have anywhere else I can sleep at--"   
  
He was cut off by Shadow grabbing him bridal style, throwing him into the freshly cleaned bathroom that still smelled of disinfectant. "Wash off first, and then I'll think about it." Shadow huffed, turning the shower head on and drenching the hedgehog. "Cold!" He yelped, shaking off by instinct and throwing muddy water onto Shadow. "Oh, whoops."   
  
The agent blinked and stared for a few moments, then dumped two bottles of sample sized shampoo onto Sonic, and went to clean his fur in the sink. It was only on his chest at least, so he wouldn't need a whole shower for this.  
  
Sonic watched for a few moments, then let out an overdramatic sigh, rubbing the shampoo into his fur and rinsing off before Shadow could turn the tap off. He climbed out of the bathtub, nearly slipping on his way to sneak up behind him and shake the clean water onto him.   
  
Shadow promptly grabbed a towel, rolled it up, and cracked it like a whip in Sonic's face, once again making him yelp as it stung his nose. "Ow..." He complained with a smile, taking a towel and throwing it onto Shadow's head, then taking off to try to hide.  
  
What the blue blur didn't expect was to slip on the ground, and fall face first into the floor. As he looked up from his P.O.V of a rug, he realized something that he mentally slapped himself for not noticing sooner.  
  
There's no couch or extra bed he could sleep on. It makes sense, Shadow wasn't expecting company, but... he assumed there'd be a couch still?  
  
A towel was lightly tossed over him. "Dry off for real, faker." An exasperated voice called. "Fine, fine..." He snarked back, patting his quills dry from the ground.   
  
Shadow stepped over him, going to sit down in his bed. "So... I guess I can't sleep here after all?" Sonic called as he got up. Shadow smiled, and in a single flash of green light, he was gone.  
  
Sonic looked around for a moment before feeling something grab him from behind, and in another flash, he was sitting with Shadow on the bed. "Oh. Ooooh." He realized only then where the agent was going with this, actually getting him to let out a snort at the dumbfounded expression.  
  
"Twimbo." Shadow muttered under his breath as he pulled the covers back, yanking Sonic down with him as he got underneath, throwing the large cover over them both.

"Hey, what did you just call me?" Sonic playfully grumbled, acting like he was offended. "I called you a himbo and I called you a twink."  
  
"Actually, yeah that's fair enough." Sonic shrugged, feeling a soft arm gently hug him. Instead of commenting on how vulnerable Shadow was being and making it into a joke, he decided that he would rather treasure the moment and hugged back.   
  
Then, they noticed the light was still on. "Could you get that, because I'll just Chaos Spear it if you don't." Shadow tiredly muttered, his exhaustion from the day hitting him like a brick. "Sure." Sonic hummed.  
  
He didn't want to move from the snuggled position, so instead, he tried to kick the switch and accidentally kicked the lamp off entirely, miraculously not breaking it as it fell on its side, making the room darker as the light was blocked from them by the dresser. "That'll work!" Sonic declared with a grin, gently bumping heads with Shadow.  
  
"I wouldn't expect anything less from you, faker." Shadow chuckled quietly, holding him a bit closer and drifting off.   
  
Huh... he usually didn't fall asleep that fast, even when he's tired out. Could it be that he trusts Sonic that much...?   
  
The thought made the blue blur smile, letting his eyes close and fell asleep as well.  
  
And so, the last two awake in that crappy motel with the cheap soaps, excessive locks, creaky floors and dirt tracked in by a certain hedgehog dreamed of each other, and what the world would bring them next.  
  
This was exactly what they needed.


End file.
